


Appreciation

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, POV Stiles, Partner sharing, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: When Derek actually takes Stiles into his mouth, a moan rips free. Before he can work up some good embarrassment, Derek starts to suck. And Peter keeps right on talking. "You work so hard, baby. Give so much. It's only fair for that to be acknowledged and rewarded."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Mys when she was having a bad day. Fleshed out, polished up, and posted here in hopes that it will help out anyone else who had a difficult week. 
> 
> Thanks go to Dena and Belle for the pre-reading and tagging help! 
> 
> Happy Friday, everyone!

 

Stiles doesn't know how, exactly, Peter got him to agree to this. He suspects Peter's mouth was in unmentionable places. He's not sure if Derek being as awkward and silent as him makes him feel better or worse about the whole thing.

Peter huffs. “For god's sake, you two. Stiles, close your eyes and keep them closed. Derek, come here. Put your hands on him. Get a feel for him, let him get used to your touch.”

They both obey—shocking as that is—and soon he's relaxing, slumping against Peter’s chest. He tips his head back, letting it rest on Peter’s shoulder, and one of Peter's hands cups the front of his throat. Derek might be his Alpha, but Peter doesn't want that part of him on display. Stiles actually finds the possessiveness comforting. It's hard enough having Derek between his (still fully clothed) legs, knowing where this is going.

Peter nuzzles his neck, kisses his cheek. “That's it, baby. Relax. I’ve got you. We'll take good care of you.”

He squirms at that. It . . . feels wrong. The werewolves notice. “Peter's right, Stiles. You—you’re allowed to have this. I want you to have this.” It's sincere and painful enough that Stiles doesn't crack a _he speaks!_ joke.

It's not long before blood starts pooling in his groin. He's young, and there are two supernaturally attractive dudes putting their hands all over him. It's completely legit if anyone asks. Not that he plans on telling anyone about this. He’s broken from his thoughts when Peter lifts him up and Derek peels his jeans and boxers down his legs. He tries not to tense, not to give in to anxiety or insecurity. They want to do this. It's not a dream or mistake or joke.

Peter, unsurprisingly, seems to catch wind of what he's thinking. “This doesn’t make you any less mine, sweetheart.”

He hates how needy he sounds when he whines, “Promise?”

Peter’s voice is dark and possessive when he whispers, “I promise. I’ll be happy to prove it to you after, if you like.” Derek’s hand closes around his dick, stroking gently, and he pushes into it, body begging for more even as he thinks that he shouldn’t be so responsive to a touch that isn’t his mate’s, but Peter’s either a mind-reader or he’s putting out some seriously unsexy chemosignals, because the next thing he hears is, “The form may not be traditional, but it's normal for Alphas to care for their pack. Normal for them to touch, to bestow affection. And you are pack, sweet boy. Never doubt that.”

Derek rumbles his agreement before layering kitten licks over the head of Stiles's cock. Peter's arm across his stomach and Derek's elbow on his thigh are the only reason he doesn’t buck up into it. Peter keeps purring into his ear. “You've always been pack. You've more than earned your place, and no one expects you to keep proving it. Pack isn't a meritocracy.”

When Derek actually takes Stiles into his mouth, a moan rips free. Before he can work up some good embarrassment, Derek starts to suck. And Peter keeps right on talking. "You work so hard, baby. Give so much. It's only fair for that to be acknowledged and rewarded." Peter guides one of his hands to Derek's head, and Stiles doesn't hesitate to tangle his fingers in the soft hair. Derek makes a happy little noise around his cock, and it's so good that he drags his nails across Derek's scalp. "Derek is a good Alpha, so here he is, on his knees and making sure you feel appreciated. Important. Making sure you know this isn't lip service, that you are valuable and special, because he won't do this for just anyone."

At that, Derek seems to lose it, throwing himself into making Stiles come as hard and as fast as possible, bobbing and sucking and taking Stiles into his throat. The entire time, Peter keeps murmuring about how precious he is, and Derek is making sure he knows it, _feels_ the truth of it. Stiles doesn't actually know who its winding up further, but when he comes with a pitiful little mewl, Derek slurps it down greedily and Peter whispers, "Good boy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO ALSO: I HAVE BEEN PUBLISHED! There was a piece of poetry in an anthology, as well as a piece of short fiction (paranormal romance, and features a F/F/F triad). If that interests you at all, more info is [here](https://theliteraryhangover.wordpress.com/2016/10/26/its-official/)


End file.
